Too Little, Too Late
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: It's a Borra fic...need I really say more? It's a little something inspired by my crummy love life that is really nonexistent.


_**So, I am in love with the new Avatar series The Legend of Korra. I decided to write a fan fic about it. This is inspired by the episode where they find Korra after she was kidnapped by Tarrlok. But it is after the latest episode where Tenzin is the last council member. Sorry, I can't remember the episode titles, it's 12 am right now :). Anyway, I am a Borra fan, because Mako is a jerk and should be slapped. Hope you enjoy.**_

Korra was lying on her back in her room, staring at the ceiling. She didn't have the energy to do much else. She was recovering from being imprisoned by Tarrlok. That wasn't why she was tired, though. Hers was a more emotionaly exhaustion. Korra was tired of feeling . . . . . unwanted. Of feeling inadequate. She hated how she couldn't seem to rid herself of the unrequitted love she had for Mako. He was with Asami, why couldn't she just get _over_ him already? Besides...Despite him being so caring when they found her on Nagga...and the fact that Mako stayed by Korra's bedside most of the time she had been out of it...Mako was pretty distant now. At first, he had been very caring, very considerate. Now? He avoided her like the plague. She tried to talk about it, but he denied that there was anything to talk about. Maybe his girlfriend didn't want them to be friends anymore.

Korra wouldn't put it passed Asami. Sure, the girl was nice enough...but everyone _knew_ that the girls didn't see eye to eye. Especially not since Ikki told the non bender heiress that Korra had a crush on her boyfriend. And Bolin hadn't helped matters by further more telling Asami that Korra and Mako had kissed. Bolin. That sweet earth bender was surrounded by innocence. He really hadn't meant anything by it. Bo was bad at hiding things anyway, and Asami would have found out eventually. The thing that puzzled Korra, though, was why there had been anything for Asami to find out...Maybe Mako...no. There was no way that-

"Korra?" the Avatar's thought were interrupted by the fire benders brother.

She sighed. "Yeah, Bo." Korra said weakly. She just wanted for them all to leave her alone...Well, not _all_ of them. Pemma was like her mother while she was staying at AirTemple Island. And Jinora was a really sweet kid. Plus Bolin always seemed to make her forget her troubles. Bolin stuck his head around her door.

"Hey...Are you alright?" Boling asked worriedly.

Korra forced herself into a sitting position. "What? Yeah...I'm...Yeah. Why would you even ask?" Korra asked as she attempted to be nonchalant.

"What's up, Korra? You've been out of it lately." Bolin said, not buying the facade for a second. He made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her. Korra was going to deny that something was wrong, but she just couldn't lie to Bolin. He was her best friend. It would be like lying ot herself.

Korra hung her head down slightly in defeat. "Did you...Did you ever feel...like you weren't enough?"

"Enough what?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't know. Anything. Everything. I just feel like no matter what, I'm just never good enough. I'm not as good at water bending as Tarrlok was. I don't know how to air bend, no matter how hard I try. I just barely learned how to get in touch with the spirit world, and that was barely! And...I thought that maybe Mako... but no. He's with Asami. I _definitely_ will never measure up to _her_." Korra finished bitterly as tears of anger, frustration and hurt started to flow down her face. Despite her best efforts, she could stop them. Shouldn't she-a water bender-be able to do that? I guess it didn't work that way.

"Korra...You don't have to measure up. To anyone. They should try to catch up with you." Bolin said kindly. He grabbed one of Korra's small hands in his own large one.

Korra looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? Bo, look at Asami. Then, look at me. She is beautiful, talented, smart, rich, charming, graceful...She's perfect."

Bolin snorted. "Okay. _Sure_. Let me tell you about yourself now. You are gorgeous. You're strong, funny, brave, kind, and you are _way_ more fun to be around than little miss perfect. Perfect is overrated. I like real." Boling nudged Korra with his shoulder. "And you, Korra, are as real as they come. You don't let anyone push you around. You know who you are, and you refuse to be changed."

Korra smiled. "Bo, I...I don't..." Korra shook her head. She had no idea how to respond to someone saying that kind of thing to her. She rested her head on Bolin's strong shoulders. He lay his head on top on hers. "Thank you." Korra whispered into the silence.

Bolin looked down at her. "For what?"

"For what you said."

"Korra, I didn't say anything that wasn't true," Boling replied. Korra looked up with shining eyes. Next thing either one of them knew, Korra was in Bo's strong arms and she had one arm hooked around his neck, while the other rested on his shoulder as she wove her hand through his curly hair. Their kiss was sweet yet passionate. Strong, yet gentle. It was everything a first kiss should be. Well, it was _Bolin's_ first kiss. Korra's had been his big brother. But it was their first kiss together. Korra pulled away slightly to catch her breath and rested her forehead against his. "Korra, I-" Bolin started to apologize.

"Dont. Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry." Korra growled softly. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, but...But Mako."

Korra laughed. "But Mako, nothing. He's with Asami, and I...I should have seen it all the time. You were the one that I should be with, not him. I'm a hot head enough on my own. I don't need Mako for that. I need someone that I can have fun with. Mako doesn't know how to cut loose. You...I don't know how to explain it. I just feel...I guess more myself whenever I'm around you."

Bolin smiled. "I...You-You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that." Korra giggled and wrapped both arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck, breathing him in. Drinking in this moment. This moment where she didn't feel like she had to protect herself. Korra didn't feel like there was something here that she had to prove. Bo was Bo. That was all that Korra needed him to be.

**_BREAKLINE_**

Mako was walking along one of the paths on the island looking for Korra. He felt so light and free. He had finally made his choice. He had just broken up with Asami, and he was now going to tell Korra how he felt. How he had felt for a while now. Mako was rounding the corner when he ran into the Avatar herself. He caught her arm before she could fall to the ground. "Korra! I was just looking for you," Mako said.

"You were? I would think that with the tight leash Asami has you on, you wouldn't be allowed within ten feet of me." Korra said with some vehemence. Sure, she was with Bolin now, but Mako was still her friend. Scorned feelings aside, if he were really her friend, he wouldn't have been avoiding her like that. Mako looked stunned for minute before smiling.

"That...That's actually what I wanted to come and talk to you about. We broke up." Mako said grinning now.

Korra froze. "You...You _what_? Mako..._Why_?"

Mako grabbed the tops of Korra's arms. "I saw it when we found you on Nagga...You were so weak, I thought I lost you. I told Asami that we were just friends. Then, I realized. I didn't want to be just. I never did. I took a while trying to find the right way to break up with her. That's why I've been avoiding you. I didn't want to accidentally do something before I officially broke up with her. Korra, I love you, and-"

Korra held up her hand. She ran that same hand down her face as she groaned. "Mako...Oh, I am...I'm sorry."

Mako laughed gently. "Why are you sorry? Didn't you hear me? I did it for us."

"That's why I'm sorry. There is no us, Mako. I'm with Bo." Korra said with pain and guilt in her voice. Not over being with Bo. More like what being with Bo meant for her friend. That he had broken up with his girlfriend, a girl who was crazy about him, for nothing.

"You...you _what_?" Mako yelled. "How could you? Korra, how many times are you going to screw with my brother's head? Leave him out of this! I know that you like me, but you don't have to use my brother to make me jealous."

"You-I...Wait a minute! This has _nothing_ to do with you, Mako! I am with Bolin because he makes _me_ feel special. Because he never judges me, or doubts me. And most importantly, because he has something that you could never have." Korra said, jabbing Mako in the chest and standing on her toes to get in his face.

"Oh, and what's that?" Mako asked, as he leaned down into Korra's face.

"A heart!" Korra yelled back. "He actually cares about people's feelings! As opposed to you, who strung not just me, but Asami along this whole time while we waited for _you_ to figure out what _you_ wanted! Well, did you ever think that maybe _we_ wanted something, too? I'm sure that Asami would love a boyfriend that didn't kiss other girls and then lie about it and pretend it didn't mean anything when she found out. And I wanted someone that I could have fun with. Someone that didn't care that maybe I'm not the prettiest or most lady-like. And how _dare_ you think that I would still be waiting around for you when you decided that I'm the one that you want?" Korra yelled. They were interrupted by Bolin as he came up behind Korra, pulling her away from his big brother.

"Whoa, whoa, you guys. What's going on?" Bolin asked calmly. He hadn't heard his older brother just try to make a move on his new girlfriend. He just saw the two most important people in his life going at it. Mako was silent. His eyes went wide as he saw the smile on Bo's face, despite his confusion at Mako and Korra's fight. Mako took in the way that Bo leaned his head on Korra's shoulder and how he held her in his arms. It was more the way a guy would hold his girl as opposed to the way a friend would restrain another friend. Mako still saw the veins and muscles in Bolin's arms bulging from the effort of holding back the strong girl. She was resisting...both emotionally and physically. She liked the way that Bolin held her, but she wanted to tear Mako's head off. Bo raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Korra grunted. "Mako just asked me out."

"Wait, you what? Mako, how could you?" Bolin asked angrily, loosening his hold on Korra.

Mako held his hands up. "Bo, I didn't know that you guys were together. Frankly, I don't think that it's such a good idea."

"Oh, but it's alright for _you_?"

"Bo, she messed with you before. Why wouldn't she this time?" Mako pointed out. Korra couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in frustration and stomped her foot on the ground, launching Mako into the air. Bolin regained his grip on Korra and stopped her from doing more to his brother.

"I'm not doing this to get you, Mako...and I didn't do it the first time, either." Korra added quietly. "Bolin is kind and funny and friendly. Besides that...He doesn't mess with people'e emotions like you do." Mako sat on the ground and stared up at Korra.

"Korra, I...But I love you. I wanna be with you. I left Asami, doesn't that mean anything?" Mako asked, so heart broken.

Korra bit her lip and teared up in sympathy. She had already hurt one brother, she wished so badly that she didn't have to hurt the other. That being said, Korra couldn't lie to Mako. She shook her head. "No. It doesn't. It's too late Mako. You should have known that when you made me wait for you to love me that someone better would come. I just didn't see the trees because I was blinded by the sun." Korra gently disentangled herself from her boyfriend, lightly kissing his cheek before walking away with tears streaming down her face. Bolin and Mako stared at each other.

"Bo..."

Bolin held up his hand, silencing his brother. "Don't, Mako. Just don't. You know how much I like her...How much I love her. You did this to me before, why would you do it to me again? Did you think that I had changed my mind? That I had magically gotten over her?"

"Bolin...I swear, if I had known-"

"Save it, Mako. You screwed up your relationship, you aren't screwing up mine. Have fun crawling back to Asami." Bolin turned and started to walk after Korra. "Oh, and Mako?" Bolin said turning his head. "Stay. Away."

Mako sat there, in the dirt, wondering how his life had gotten so turned around...all because of one crazy, head strong, incredibly annoying...beautiful Avatar.

_**So...this is kind of a Borra and a Makorra thing. Although the support for Borra is obvious. This was actually inspired by my life, so please, don't judge it too harshly. I hope you liked it. Reviews always appreciated. And oh look...the Review button is right there...underneath the story. Think of how easy it is to click it ;)**_


End file.
